¡Damon, no te mueras!
by CaluRSP
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Elena se siente bajo presión. Lastimada por el engaño decide abandonarlo. Damon se llevará una gran sorpresa. (Imagenes en el blog de mi perfil)


Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de la escritora LJ Smith, yo solo los uso para mi historia.

* * *

**One****-****Shot**: Damon, no te mueras.

Hoy es un día hermoso, de esos que visitan la ciudad de Seattle casi siempre. El sol cálido lejos de ser sofocante, mínimo de humedad, un ambiente ligero y 26° de temperatura, según anuncia el hombre del clima en la TV (Canal de Noticias). Demasiado lindo, tranquilo, casi no hay transito siendo las 8:47 am. ¿Habrá algún feriado?

Mis pies descalzos corren hacia la cocina llevándome a un andar frenético, esquivo varios muebles y floreros para no morir en el intento de subir la escalera. El sonido hueco que logran mis pies contra las escaleras de madera retumban en todo el primer piso, la casa no es tan grande como pensaba.

Hace solo media hora que Damon había salido de la casa, vistiendo un pantalón de lino color negro, camisa blanca, la corbata mal acomodada, y su pelo húmedo y ligeramente despeinado. Me había quedado sin habla cuando me levante, viéndolo sentado en la esquina de nuestra cama sonriéndome, ya estaba vestido para irse a trabajar.

Pero ahora lo que me tenía sin habla era otra cosa...

— ¿Bonnie? — Con el teléfono apoyado en mi oreja siendo sostenido por hombro mientras intento atarme los cordones de la zapatilla, trato de sonar tranquila.

— ¿Elena? — Parece sorprendida. — ¿Sucede algo?

— No... Si... Ehm, tal vez. — _Creo que moriré._

— Tranquilizate Elena, dime que te paso. ¿Damon te hizo algo? ¿Te sucedió algo?

Tomando el móvil en mis manos bajo las escaleras emitiendo leves gemidos de desesperación, cojo las llaves del auto apoyadas en una mesita al lado de la puerta y salgo de la casa.

— ¡Elena! — Me reprende mi amiga.

— Bonnie, estoy yendo a la farmacia.

— No entiendo nada, ¿Qué está pasando?

— Tengo nauseas. — Saco el coche del garaje y comienzo a andar por la calle, esquivando autos y semáforos. No estaría tan desesperada si la farmacia más cerca no quedara a ¡TRES KILOMETROS!

— ¿Y...? — Bonnie realmente no entiende.

— ¿Cómo que ''Y''? ¡Bonnie, TENGO NAUSEAS! Puedo estar embarazada.

— Elena eres dramática. No lo estás, no podrías estarlo. Tú no puedes tener hijos.

— Ya lo sé, pero...

— ¡Pero nada Elena! No estás embarazada, tal vez ha de ser algo que comiste anoche...

— Tal vez. — Escucho la voz de un conductor que grita ''Loca, deberían quitarte la licencia de conducir''.

— ¿Para qué vas a la farmacia?

— A comprarme un test.

— Ay Elena...

— Bonnie por favor, necesito sacarme la duda.

— Esta bien, tienes razón. Si eso te dejará más tranquila, hazlo. Pero... — Duda unos segundos y vuelve a hablar. — No quiero que después te decepciones, la Dra. Colman te ha dejado en claro que no puedes tener hijos.

— ¡Lo sé! — Contesto con dureza y corto la llamada.

¡Odio que me lo recuerden! Ya sé que no puedo tener hijos, tal vez durante los últimos 5 años he estado esperanzada con un hijo, o tal vez me he hecho más de 100 test, pero no por eso soy una loca.

Damon no será joven por toda la vida, a decir verdad, ahora ya no es un jovencito. Creo que con 35 años está a mitad de su vida y sé que lo que más desea es un hijo propio. Hacia 3 años anteriores que me había negado rotundamente a la idea de un vientre alquilado, también a la adopción, y fertilización in vitro, y eso está desgastando nuestro matrimonio. Qué raro suena _matrimonio._

Aparco el Audi, regalo innecesario de Damon, en el estacionamiento de la farmacia, salgo del auto y entro corriendo. La sección femenina me la sé de memoria, el precio del test también, y los farmacéuticos ya hasta me invitan a tomar copas, de vez en cuando.

— ¡Hola Elena! — Me saluda amablemente Jenna, la chica que está encargada de la parte de bebes.

— Hola Jenna. — Hablo tímidamente.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Otra vez con la posibilidad de...? — Señala el test en mi mano y yo asiento con la cabeza, sonriendo avergonzadamente.

— Serán $58,50. ¿Cómo estas Elena? — ¡Perfecto, Katherine tenía que verme!

Le paso la plata y sonrió falsamente. _Perra roba-novios._ — Muy bien Kath, ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va esa panza? — Señalo su vientre crecido de 8 meses, el embarazo no le sienta bien.

— ¡Perfecta! — La veo mientras abre la caja y mete la plata, sacando mi cambio y entregándomelo. — Falta poco para saber si Damon es el padre o no. — Y ahí está la maldita idiota, refregándome otra vez lo que mi marido hizo cuando nos habíamos separado meses atrás durante unas semanas. — ¿Dos test? ¿Quieres estar segura?

— Aja... — Tomo mi bolsa y guardo la plata en mi cartera. — Bueno, avisame de eso. — Señalo su vientre. — Nos vemos.

Salgo de la tienda saludando agitando suavemente la mano a todos, mientras sonrió.

Odiar a alguien no está bien, pero en verdad detesto a Katherine. ¿Tanto le costaba fijarse en otro tipo, que no sea el mío? ¿Stefan, aunque sea? No era tan jodidamente sexy como Damon, pero al menos estaba disponible.

Subiendo al Audi arranque con rapidez con dirección a casa. En el trayecto un policía me para, me pone multa pero nada importante, supongo que Damon se encargará de eso.

Entrando a la casa tiro las llaves al piso y corro con desesperación al baño que está en nuestra habitación, cierro la puerta (No sé porque, ni que algún fantasma fuera a entrar), y como si fuera un robot hago el proceso del test. _Me lo sé de memoria._ Pero esta vez me hago los dos test, por si uno esta mal.

Miro el reloj plateado en mi mano y muerdo mis uñas. Lo peor de los test, es la espera. 3 minutos, que parecen 3 siglos.

Camino agitada hacia el baño nuevamente y veo uno de los test.

**Negativo. **Mierda. Tenía la esperanza. Mis ojos comienzan a aguarse.

Veo el otro...

**Negativo. **Doble mierda.

Tiro los dos a la basura enojada, ¿Nunca podre quedar embarazada? Las palabras de la Dra. Colman retumban en mi cabeza, esto es como un infierno. Damon terminará dejándome por no servir para hacer solo UNA cosa bien, darle siquiera un solo hijo.

Cierro las ventanas de la habitación, corro las cortinas color bordo y cierro la puerta de la habitación. Me meto bajo las sanabas de mi cama y me tapo hasta la cabeza. Depresiva imagen.

**...**

— ¿Elena? — Mmm, una voz que acaricia mis oídos. — Hey, Elena... — Una mano grande y fuerte que me sacude ligeramente por la espalda. — Cariño...

Abro mis ojos lentamente mientras me golpea la claridad que se filtra por una parte de la cortina, y me encuentro con los ojos grises que me enamoran cada vez más.

— Hola. — Susurro, mientras mis parpados se agitan acostumbrándose a la bella vista.

— Hola, dormilona.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— Son las 2:45... Supongo que no has preparado el almuerzo. — Rayos. — Y por tu expresión puedo saber que no lo has hecho.

— L-lo... siento... Es que, dormí mucho.

— Está bien, no te preocupes. ¿Quieres que salgamos a almorzar? Hace rato no lo hacemos. — Sus dedos recorren mi frente, corriendo el mechón de pelo que tapa mi ojo.

— ¿A dónde iremos? — Me incorporo y quedo a centímetros de él.

— A donde tu elijas, aunque tengo ganas de comer pescado.

— Mmm... — Mis ojos adormilados acompañan mi leve sonrisa. — Pescado suena bien.

Su mano derecha se posa en mi mejilla izquierda y me besa. Y entonces golpea mi realidad... el test. Me separo de él y me mira extrañado, nunca antes lo había hecho.

— Cambiate, te espero abajo.

Me sonríe con sus cejas levantadas, mostrándome sus perfectos dientes blancos y su expresión de hombre malo, que me encanta.

Lo veo salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de él. Me levanto y busco un short blanco, una remera con mangas cortas color gris al cuerpo y unas zapatillas blancas. El short blanco me hace ver más bronceada que de costumbre. Mi pelo es un caso perdido, nunca se altera así que unas sacudidas y ya está bien.

Bajo animadamente las escaleras y él está ahí, mirándome más serio que de costumbre, con sus cejas levantadas. _Amo sus cejas y sus ojos._

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunto, tomando las llaves del Audi.

— Iremos en el BMW. — Me contesta tajante, saliendo por la puerta sin siquiera mirarme.

¿Qué acaba de pasar?...

El auto en marcha andando por la calle, silencio sepulcral entre los dos, y de fondo cantando Phil Collins el clásico In The Air Tonight. ¿Damon se quedara callado todo el camino? Lo miro de reojo, obteniendo una vista de su perfil. Sus profundos ojos grises mirando con concentración el camino, su mandíbula tensada y sus cejas arqueadas, está enojado.

— Elena. — Me llama, con una voz que me hace pensar lo peor.

— ¿Damon?

— Katherine me ha llamado. — Esto no será nada bueno.

— ¿Y qué dijo?

— El bebé es mío.

— ¿Qué? — Mis ojos marrones oscuros se abren con temor. — Pero... pero el b-bebe aún no ha... nacido. — Las palabras luchan por salir de mi boca.

— Lo sé, pero el ADN igual se ha realizado. El método era riesgoso pero aun así pudieron hacerlo.

— ¿Y porque no me lo contaste?

— Hoy recién me lo ha dicho. — Giro mi cabeza endureciendo mi expresión._No debo llorar_. Veo por el reflejo de la ventana que él me mira. — Elena...

— No Damon... — Cierro mis ojos. — No me hables con esa voz.

— ¿Qué voz?

— La del 'todo estará bien'.

— Pero todo estará...

— ¡No! — Giro mi cabeza enojada mirándolo. — ¡Nada estará bien! Tendrás un hijo con otra mujer. ¡Con una que te acostaste siendo mi marido, con la que me traicionaste!

— ¡Tú te acostaste con Stefan!

Mis ojos se abren de par en par... ¿Él lo sab...

— Yo lo sabía Elena.

— ¿Q-Quien...?

— Katherine.

¡MALDITA PERRA! — ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?

— ¿Cambiaría algo? Yo también te fui infiel, me lo merecía.

Vuelvo a mirar por la ventana de mi lado y decido callarme. Será lo mejor. No decir algo que mañana me arrepentiré.

El dobla en una calle que desconozco y vuelve por la misma Av.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — Pregunto sin mirarlo.

— A casa. Ya no tengo hambre.

_Pero yo SI tengo hambre, Damon._

¿Hasta cuándo seguirán estos problemas? ¿Qué pasará cuando nazca ese bebe? Al final de cuentas, él ya lo tiene. Tiene lo que tanto deseaba, un hijo y será hermoso. Katherine es hermosa, dicen que nos parecemos y tienen razón, nos parecemos bastante.

Llegamos a nuestra casa y entramos sin decir nada. Ninguno se mira, ninguno se toca, yo subo a nuestra habitación y él se queda en la cocina. Una vez dentro de la habitación me quito mis zapatillas, y me acuesto nuevamente en la cama.

******...**

Me levanto con pesadez y desgano, estiro mi mano hacia mi mesa de luz y tomo el despertador, sacando mi cabeza de entre las sabanas. 20:57.

¿Y Damon?

Bajo las escaleras observando sin detenerme en la sala de estar, no está. En el living, tampoco está. En la cocina, tampoco. ¿Dónde está? Voy hasta la barra de desayuno y cojo mi bolso, sacando de adentro mi IPhone. Llamo a su número, pero me desvía a su casilla de mensajes. ¿Tiene su celular apagado? ¡Jamás lo tiene apagado!

Y entonces mi cabeza se ilumina... Está en lo de Katherine.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corro a la habitación buscando las zapatillas, me las pongo sin atar los cordones y agarro las llaves del auto y mi móvil.

Una vez dentro del auto arranco con dirección a la casa de esa perra, mientras con mi mano derecha sigo discando una y otra vez el teléfono de Damon.

Al llegar veo a la madre de Katherine, una señora mayor, saliendo de la casa de ella con un bastón en su mano aunque luce esplendida para sus 56 años.

— H-Hola señora Pierce. ¿Cómo está? — La mujer me mira, algo extrañada.

— Disculpame querida. No recuerdo tu nombre.

— Soy Elena Gilbert.

— ¡Elena querida! — Me abraza con confianza. — ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien. Y veo que usted también.

— Oh bueno... Intento mantenerme. — Me sonríe mientras me toma de la mano. — Espero que tu ruptura con Damon no te haya puesto mal.

— ¿Qué...?

— Disculpame linda, Katherine me contó lo apenada que estaba por eso. No quiere que haya problemas entre ustedes, ya sabes... Porque él te ha dejado por ella.

Creo que si alguien me tomara una foto en estos momentos mi cara sería épica. La Sra. Pierce me mira nuevamente con una sonrisa sincera, realmente se ha tragado el cuento de su hija.

— Tengo que irme Elena. Estas adorable.

Le sonrió y la veo irse. Y no me doy cuenta que la ira comienza a crecer dentro de mí. Entro sin golpear a la casa buscándolo a Damon, sé que está aquí, ¡Su auto está afuera!

Camino por la casa con cuidado, no la conozco. Llego a lo que parece ser el living y mi mundo se detiene... Damon, Katherine, manos, panza, caricias, dedos femeninos enredados en el cabello castaño de Damon, creo que me voy a morir.

Él está sentado muy cerca de ella, tocando el vientre crecido y observándolo casi embobado... _Dios, realmente lo desea._ Ella tiene su mano izquierda apoyada a un costado de su vientre y su mano derecha está acariciando el cabello de él.

No se han percatado de mi presencia, y yo permanezco inmóvil en mi sitio. Esa escena es, dolorosa. Yo tendría que ser la que este sentada ahí, acariciando su cabello, viéndolo a los ojos, teniendo el vientre crecido, besándolo...

Un momento... ¿Besándolo? ¡LO ESTA BESANDO!

Siento un calor inundarme por todo el cuerpo, me siento más liviana, veo borroso... Mi mano se agarra fuertemente del borde de la puerta e involuntariamente mis llaves caen al piso, lo cual los hace separarse y mirándome.

— ¿Elena?

Mi mundo está dando vueltas. Sé que se acostaron meses atrás, pero jamás me lo imagine, esa imagen seria horrible, así como verlos besarse lo es. Siento que algo se parte dentro de mí...

— ¿Elena? — Con la preocupación plantada en su cara Damon camina hacia mí, tomándome por los hombros sacudiéndome ligeramente. — ¡Elena!

No puedo reaccionar, lo veo a los ojos pero estoy segura que en mis ojos solo hay vacío así como en mi corazón.

Doy un paso hacia atrás chocando contra la puerta semi-abierta, y caigo a la realidad. Lo veo a los ojos y su expresión es de una persona devastada, pareciera que enseguida esta por romperse y morir. _No te mueras._

Me doy la vuelta saliendo a un paso apresurado de la casa, ignorando los gritos de Damon, y el hecho de que este siguiéndome atrás. Al salir a la vereda recuerdo que mis llaves están tiradas en el piso de adentro, pero sigo caminando, aun sabiendo que nuestra casa está a 6 kilómetros de distancia.

— ¡Elena! — Damon me toma por el brazo, deteniéndome. — ¡Hablame! ¡Di algo!

— ¿Qué quieres que diga? — Mi voz suena tranquila, como si lo estuviera.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste?

— ¿Importa?

— N-No... — Me mira dudando, con miedo. — Elena yo...

— No quiero escucharlo, Damon.

Intento retomar mi camino, pero vuelve a pararme. — ¡Elena, no puedes irte así como si nada!

— Si puedo, y lo haré. ¿Podrías darme las llaves de tu auto? No quiero entrar a recoger las mías.

Me mira extrañado y me las entrega. Le doy una sonrisa falsa y me subo al BMW. Lo odio, al auto, a él, a ella, a todos.

Conduzco hasta la casa y entro directo a la cocina, azotando todo en mi camino. Necesito descargarme, ¡Cuánto necesito hacerlo!

Con las lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos camino hacia la mesa de vidrio y madera y la sacudo con todas mis fuerzas, haciendo que las sillas y el florero encima de la mesa caigan al piso, rompiéndose.

Caigo al piso con las piernas flexionadas hacia un costado y una mano apoyada en el piso, el dolor es horrible.

Escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse y cerrarse con brusquedad, Damon ya llego...

— ¡Elena! — Escucho sus paso apresurados y lo veo frente a mí, con sus rodillas apoyadas en el piso agarrándome la cara. — ¡Elena... Dime algo!

— ¿Por qué...? — Mi voz se quiebra, no aguantaré esto.

— Yo... yo...

— ¿Sabes qué? Mejor no me lo digas.

— Lo siento, yo no...

— ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARLO DAMON!

Me levanto del piso sin mirarlo, conteniendo las lágrimas. Si yo pudiera tener hijos, esto no pasaría... ¿Verdad? Me doy la vuelta para mirarlo, y me está mirando con los ojos rojos. Jamás lo he visto llorar, Katherine sí.

— Si yo pudiera tener hijos... ¿Me hubieras sido infiel?

— ¿Q-que...?

— Todos nuestros problemas son porque no puedo darte un hijo, ¿Cierto?

— ¡Maldita sea Elena! — Se para, caminando enojado hacia mí. — ¿En verdad crees que es por eso?

— Sí.

Sus ojos se agrandan y su expresión se suaviza. Parece que lo estuviera pensando... _No, por favor. Di que no es por eso._ — No lo sé, tal vez.

Me doy vuelta y corro a la habitación, cerrando tras de mi la puerta y llaveándola. Cierro mis ojos con fuerza y apretó mis puños contra ellos, ¡Ocho años de casados tirados a la basura!

Me arrastro hasta la cama y lloro, esta vez no hay nadie para contenerme, o acompañarme, o decirme 'no llores, no sirve de nada'. Capaz no sirva de nada, pero me ayuda a desahogarme. A liberar el dolor que oprime mí pecho.

******...**

Miro el reloj, 6:21 am. El vuelo sale en cuarenta minutos. Tomando mi valija con absolutamente todas mis cosas giro la llave de la puerta de la habitación, intentando hacer el mínimo ruido.

Bajo las escaleras y veo en el living, Damon acostado durmiendo, aun con la misma ropa de anoche. Su teléfono suena y contesta, dormido.

— ¿Hola?... ¿Qué paso?... No te muevas, ya voy. — Cuando lo veo apunto de colgar, vuelve a poner el móvil cerca de su oído. — ¿Necesitas algo más Katherine?... No, Elena no se molestara... Ella no se enterara, no le diré que ahora estoy yendo a verte.

Corta la llamada y yo siento mil agujas clavándome en el corazón y en el cuerpo. Lo veo salir con prisa por la puerta y escucho el auto arrancar.

¿Eso fue todo? Ni siquiera se iba a fijar si yo ya había despertado? ¿Si estaba bien? ¿Dónde está MI Damon?

Camino el living y tomo de la mesa en el medio de dos sofás, un anotador y escribo:

_''No puedo tener hijos, lo siento tanto. Sabes que te amo incondicionalmente, me he enamorado de ti, Damon. Pero ver lo de anoche me destrozo completamente, se cuánto deseas un hijo y ya lo tienes, pude ver en tus ojos que la deseas a ella y creeme que ya la tienes. Yo sobro. Serás un excelente padre._

_Los papeles del divorcio te los enviaré con mi abogado, cuando consiga uno. No intentes buscarme, no me encontraras._

_Y quizás hubieras tenido razón, no me hubiera enterado que en este momento estas en lo de Katherine, de no ser porque estaba tras la puerta escuchándote. ¿Cuándo llegamos a este punto, Damon? ¿Cuándo dejaste de ser mi marido? Tal vez hace meses o quizás años, no lo sé realmente._

_He sacado todas mis cosas, no quedo nada. Si encuentras algo, puedes tirarlo, no me enojaré._

_Te__ama__...__Elena._

* * *

**Un mes después...**

— ¿Elena? — La voz al otro lado del teléfono suena preocupada.

— ¿Paso algo Caroline?

— ¡¿Dónde te has metido?!

— Estoy en Nueva York.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Necesitaba alejarme. — Respondo encogiéndome de hombros, aunque ella no me vea.

— ¡¿He irte a la otra punta del país era la solución?!

— Caroline, por favor...

— Lo siento. Pero es que Elena... Te extrañamos tanto. Alaric está caminando por los techos, Bonnie no sabe qué hacer con Jeremy el cual está casi muriendo, Stefan intenta tranquilizarlos pero también está preocupado y...

— ¡No lo digas! — La corto, se lo que dirá.

— ...Damon está desolado. Te necesita, Elena.

— No volveré Caroline, ya me instale aquí y no pienso moverme. ¡No volveré! No quiero verlo con esa maldita perra y su hijo.

— Pero Elena...

— ¡No Caroline! ¡NO!

Y antes que siga hablándome de él, corto la llamada. ¿Cómo estará? Seguramente se habrá juntado con Katherine, después de todo su hijo ya nació.

Lagrimas rebeldes corren por mis mejillas, doy un resoplido fuerte y dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa de la cocina/comedor. El apartamento que estoy rentando no es para nada espacioso, es un mono-ambiente.

Tomo el teléfono en mis manos nuevamente y me dirijo a la Galería de Imágenes. Todas las fotos que me saque con Damon, a lo largo de nuestra relación.

Saliendo de un restaurante, riéndonos.

Mirando a la cámara, abrazados.

La foto que había sacado él con vista al mar dándonos un beso.

Él, abrazándome por detrás con esa sonrisa pícara que me mata.

Los dos, acostados, con su dedo índice en mi labio inferior.

Doy una sonrisa de costado... Me acuerdo ese día. Estuvimos encerrados en la habitación por un día entero, sin siquiera acordarnos que existía un mundo afuera. Fue muy divertido, y bastante cansador.

Dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa y escucho golpes en mi puerta. Me levanto y abro.

— Buenos días querida Elena. — Me saluda la Sra. Wichlook, dueña del edificio.

— Buenos días Sra. Wichlook. ¿Cómo está?

— Muy bien linda. Vengo por el pago de esta semana.

Mierda. — Ah, ehm, si... Sobre eso... ¿Podría esperarme una semana más?

— Elena... — Me reprende. — Ya te has atrasado dos semanas querida.

— Lo sé, y lo siento muchísimo. Es solo que aún no consigo el dinero. Por favoooor... — Junto mis manos rogándole.

— Esta bien... Pero una semana más es todo lo que puedo esperarte, querida.

— Se lo prometo. Muchas gracias.

La Sra. Wichlook se va y yo me quedo pensando. ¿Cómo voy a hacer para conseguir la plata? No tengo trabajo. Aún no he encontrado ninguno. Paso mis manos por mi cabeza, inhalando y exhalando lentamente. _Me voy a tomar una ducha._

Me meto en la ducha, lavando mi cabello con un champú de olor a frutas. Al salir me visto con una pollera larga y suelta transparente color negro, una remera básica rosada por dentro de la pollera y sandalias chatas rosadas también.

El golpe de la puerta me detiene de mi actividad de peinarme el cabello, dejo el cepillo encima del lavamanos y voy a abrir la puerta.

— ¿Señora Salvatore?

— Gilbert. — Corrijo. Aun me duele recordar que ese era mi apellido.

— Un documento del juzgado de Seattle. — Me informa entregándome el sobre color marrón. — ¿Podría firmar? — Me pasa una especie de anotador y firmo, recibiendo el sobre. — Que tenga buen día, Señora Gilbert.

— Gracias, igualmente. — Contesto distraídamente, mientras cierro la puerta.

Dios. En mi mano tengo los papeles del divorcio, no quiero firmarlos. Esto me dolerá demasiado. Abro cuidadosamente el sobre y saco el contenido. Una hoja en blanco... Bueno no tan en blanco, salvo por unas cuantas palabras al comienzo de la hoja.

_"Elena... Te entrego una hoja entera para que escribas lo que desees. Damon."_

¿Se ha vuelto loco? Definitivamente. ¿Qué escriba lo que desee? ¿Acaso es una broma? ¡LO DESEO A ÉL! Además esto tiene que ser alguna broma de mal gusto, de muy mal gusto.

Observo la hoja detenidamente. No tengo nada que perder. Jamás le entregaría esta hoja, solo me servirá para descargarme. Tomo un bolígrafo y comienzo a escribir...

_* Mi Audi._

_* Mi casa. (Nuestra)_

_* Mi cama._

_* Un hijo._

_* Seattle._

_* Que el hijo de Katherine no sea tuyo._

_* Mis amigos._

_* MI VIDA._

Falta algo...

Por el medio de la hoja hago una raya diagonal en toda la hoja, escribiendo _TE DESEO A TI._

Suspiro y suelto el bolígrafo. Realmente me ha tranquilizado. Apoyo mis codos en la mesa, y dejo caer mi cabeza sobre mis manos. ¿Cuánto más soportaré esto?... Lo extraño, tanto.

La puerta vuelve a sonar al mismo tiempo que mi celular también.

— ¡Enseguida voy! — Grito en dirección a la puerta.

Todo mi teléfono y veo ''Llamada entrante: Número desconocido''. Raro. Atiendo.

— ¿Hola?

— Elena. — La dulce voz, Damon. — No cuelgues, por favor.

Mi cuerpo se paraliza. ¿Damon? No puede ser. No me prepare mentalmente para esto, pensé que no volvería a saber de él. La puerta vuelve a sonar más fuerte y miro en dirección a ella, con cara de preocupación.

— ¡YA VA! — Vuelvo a gritar. — Damon... — Suspiro.

— Te extraño.

— No me digas eso, por favor.

— Te necesito tanto, estas semanas parecen eternas. Elena...

La puerta vuelve a sonar más fuerte. — Y-yo... no, no puedo Damon. Lo siento. — Cuelgo el teléfono y me llevo una mano a la boca, arrugando los ojos, la nariz e intentando reprimir las lágrimas que salen como cataratas por mi cara. Intento secarme un poco la cara y respiro, para abrir la puerta.

— Elena... — Damon estaba parado, con el teléfono en la mano, penetrándome con su mirada grisácea. — Por favor...

Lo veo dar un paso al frente, cruzando el portal de mi puerta, e instintivamente yo doy un paso hacia atrás. No puedo hacer esto, no puedo. Siento que cada segundo que me habla moriré lentamente.

Me doy la vuelta y mi pecho se agita, las lágrimas salen sin perdón, mi mano ataja mi boca en el intento de suprimir los gemidos y sonidos.

Escucho sus pasos y tomar algo de la mesa. _LA HOJA._

Me doy la vuelta con la cara empapada en lágrimas y lo veo leyendo la hoja... Su mirada triste, su ceja levantada y su sonrisa de costado.

— Me quieres a mí.

No puedo verlo a la cara. No puedo. Él besándola, acariciando su vientre, estando con ella, con su hijo... Dios, no puedo. Vuelvo a darme vuelta, y siento la mano de él tocarme por la espalda.

— No, Damon. — Gimo, mientras cierro mis ojos.

— ¿Por qué no, Elena? — Su voz varonil acaricia mis oídos, amo a este hombre.

Me doy la vuelta y me abalanzo contra él, estampándole un beso, él me corresponde agarrándome fuerte de la cintura y apretándome contra su cuerpo. _Si,_ este es el lugar donde quiero estar. Envuelta en sus brazos, besándolo. Aquí es donde soy feliz. De este hombre es de quien me enamore hace 10 años. Es él.

Sus manos van hacia mi cara y me agarra por ambos costados, separando nuestros labios. — Te amo. Vuelve conmigo.

Lo miro a los ojos, esperando que el nudo de mi garganta desaparezca pero no se va. Mi mirada se oscurece, siento mi cuerpo más pesado.

— ¡Elena!

**...**

Muevo mi mano derecha, tocando un cabello suave. Damon tiene la cabeza recostada a un costado de la camilla. ¿Dónde estoy?

— Damon... — Susurro. El alza rápidamente la cabeza, mirándome con los ojos abiertos de par en par. — ¿Qué paso?

— Elena... — Su mirada es dura. ¿Por qué siempre me reta? — Te desmayaste.

— Oh. ¿En serio?

— ¿Crees que te mentiría? — Su ceja levantada me indica que no está jugando.

— Ehm. No. — Respondo con algo de duda. — ¿Y porque me trajiste al hospital?

— No quiero que nada malo te pase. — Frunce los labios y me da una sonrisa sarcástica. Típico de él.

— ¿Te dijeron algo los médicos?

— No. Vendrán enseguida. — Toma mi mano y su mirada se suaviza. — Tenemos que hablar, Elena.

— No, por favor...

— No Elena, tenemos que hablar.

— No hay nada que hablar. — Miro hacia la ventana. — Tu estas con Katherine, tienen un hijo y de seguro están viviendo juntos. — Lucho por sacar mi mano de su agarre pero el apretá más. — Damon...

— Katherine y yo no estamos juntos, John no es hijo mío... — ¿John? — Y definitivamente no están viviendo en mi casa. — ¿Ah? — Supongo por tus caras que no entiendes nada. Katherine me mintió, el niño salió rubio con ojos celestes, genéticamente imposible ya que su familia no es rubia ni tienen ojos celestes, y la mía tampoco.

— Tú tienes ojos grises. — Las palabras salen como si nada de mi boca.

— Bien lo dijiste, grises. Celeste y gris son diferentes. — Vuelve a utilizar el tono sarcástico que lo caracteriza.

— ¿Entonces no tienes un hijo?

— No. — Me mira impaciente. _Pídeme que vuelva, por favor... _— Elena, vuelve conmigo.

— Damon...

— Por favor, vuelve. Estar sin ti es un infierno. — Me besa la mano. — Lamento tanto haberle dado un beso a Katherine, no tienes idea de lo mal que me he sentido.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Tu y yo peleábamos mucho, tú estabas rara y no sabía que hacer...

— ¿Y por eso fuiste corriendo a ella?

— No, no es así Elena. — Se pasa la mano izquierda por el cabello, exasperado mientras suspira. — No lo sé, creo que yo estaba muy feliz por lo del bebe, pensé que era mío y... me deje llevar. — Agacha su cabeza y cierra los ojos. — Es a ti a quien amo Elena, solamente a ti los últimos diez años.

Mi garganta vuelve a cerrarse, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas que amenazan con salir, y mi corazón palpita fuerte.

— No soporto un solo día más sin ti. Cuando vi la carta que me dejaste, ¡Dios! Sentí que todo dentro de mí se rompió. — Me miro suavemente, jamás me cansaré de ver esos ojos que me hacen perder la cordura. — No podría divorciarme de ti, eres lo único que necesito. No quiero hijos, no quiero una casa, no quiero autos, ni comida, ni nada, solo te quiero a ti. Por favor...

Realmente está arrepentido y yo realmente quiero volver. — Te amo Damon.

Lo veo sonreír y se para, besándome la frente sin soltar mi mano. — Elena, hay algo que me he olvidado de decirte...

La puerta se abre interrumpiéndonos, mientras una doctora ingresa a la sala, recibiendo la hermosa sonrisa de Damon.

— Buenos noches Sr. y Sra. Salvatore, ¿Cómo están?

— Bien. — Respondemos al unísono.

— Yo soy la Dra. Masen. — Le pasa la mano a Damon y el la corresponde, haciendo lo mismo conmigo.

— Bueno Sra. Salvatore, su esposo la ha traído hoy a la mañana, bastante alterado porque aparentemente usted se desmayó en su domicilio. ¿Sabe porque se ha desmayado? — Me intimida su cabello rubio y ojos grises.

— No realmente. No lo sé.

— Bueno, le hemos hecho unos análisis para verificar que todo esté en orden. — Se queda callada, ¿Y...? Damon la mira impaciente.

— ¿Tiene algo malo, Doc.?

— No, su esposa está en perfectas condiciones Sr. Salvatore. Excepto que su peso está un poco bajo para su condición.

— ¿Condición? — Pregunto algo extrañada. Pero Damon mantiene su sonrisa tranquila.

— Si Sra... Eh... — La Dra. mira incómodamente a Damon, quien no cambia su expresión. — Sra. Salvatore, está embarazada. Felicitaciones.

Mi mundo se detiene. ¿Dijo embarazada? ¿Estoy embarazada? Eso es imposible. Demasiado imposible.

— ¿Eh? — Alcanzo a musitar. Imposible.

— Sip. — Ella asiente con la cabeza, y Damon me mira más sonriente que antes. ¿Él lo sabía?

La Dra. camina hacia la esquina de la habitación y agarra una maquina grande, la arrastra hasta el costado de mi cama y me mira sonriendo. — ¿Quiere verlo?

— S-Si...

Siento que mi mano es apretada más fuerte que antes, Damon está impaciente. La Dra. enciende la máquina, tira un líquido espeso y frio sobre mi vientre y comienza a apretar con un aparato.

En la pantalla no se entiende nada, al menos yo no entiendo lo que veo.

— ¿Ven ahí? — Señala con su dedo índice la Dra. — Ahí está el pequeñín.

Miro la cara de Damon, sus ojos están aguados y su sonrisa está demasiado ancha. Está feliz, _estamos felices._

Un sonido comienza a salir de la máquina, después de que la Dra. aprieta un botón.

— Esos son los latidos. — Indica.

Suaves melodías que me envuelven. Es hermoso.

— Pero yo no puedo tener hijos... — Digo en voz baja.

— Aparentemente si puede Sra., porque estas máquinas y los análisis no mienten.

— Damon, ¿Tu lo sabias?

Me mira sonriente. — Cuanto tú te fuiste vi en envoltorio de los test, no los habías tirado. Los mire y los dos tenían el 'Positivo'.

— Pero yo los había mirado, eran Negativos.

— A veces suele pasar que se tiene que esperar un poco más de los minutos indicados para ver el verdadero resultado. — Informa la Dra.

Seguimos mirando absortos la pantalla, nuestro hijo. Nuestro primer hijo.

— Un momento... — La cara de preocupación de la Dra. nos impacienta a los dos. Remueve más fuerte el aparato sobre mi vientre, buscando algo. — Oh, miren eso...

— ¿Qué cosa? — Pregunta él.

— Sr. y Sra. Salvatore, están escuchando dos latidos fuertes y sanos.

— Eso es bueno. — Murmuro. — Yo también tengo que estar fuerte y sana.

— Sra. Salvatore, los dos latidos son de los bebes.

— ¿Los...? — Pregunta Damon, con la mirada perdida.

— Si, felicitaciones, serán gemelos.

Mi boca se abre, mis ojos se agrandan y mi cuerpo se paraliza.

Miro a Damon totalmente consternado. — Damon... — Jadeo, mi voz me falla.

Parece perdido, como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría y no tiene idea de que puede moverse. — Creo que moriré... — Susurra, remplazando su mirada atónita por una gran sonrisa pícara.

— Oh, Damon... No te mueras.

— Te amo tanto Elena. — Toma mi cara entre sus manos y me da un sonoro beso, seguido de otros besos más cortos.

_Ahí te ves, Katherine._

* * *

Bueno, mi primer de esta pareja que me encanta. Espero les guste y dejen reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews :)


End file.
